


5 Times Dousy Was Cork-Blorked

by sweettears90



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's all fun and games until your ex shows up, Mild Gore, Rodents of Unusual Size - ROUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: And one time that they weren't.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	5 Times Dousy Was Cork-Blorked

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO KEEP THE TITLE CLEAN. I'M NOT SORRY.

**01: Loop**

Maybe it was the simple fact that she knew that Daniel would forget about all of this within the hour, but she didn’t feel like she was going to regret having kissed him. If they were going to die, maybe she should be allowed to have this one, last thing.

  
Daisy was surprised when she pulled away, and then Daniel kissed her. Well, she couldn’t be that surprised, considering what he’d just said to her. 

  
And she wanted this. Dammit, she should be allowed to be selfish for once. The universe took and took and took from her. And when she wanted one thing, it took that from her, too. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pressed her closer to him. Their lips barely left one another. 

  
“Maybe this is moving too fast for your 1955 sensibilities, but the constant fear of death recently has left me wanting to do something to relax a little,” Daisy said. 

  
Daniel only nodded slightly, and then picked Daisy up. He set her on the edge of the healing pod, and continued to kiss her. Her fingers started to work on the buttons on his shirt.

  
And that’s when she heard it. The sound of the time-drive gearing up to loop them all over again.

  
“We’re about to loop again,” Daisy said, full of disappointment. 

  
“Daisy, I-” 

  
Whatever he was about to say was cut off. Daisy opened her eyes to the interior of the healing pod. Her entire body throbbed with need for Daniel’s touch. She curled her fists as she tried to refocus her attention. 

  
They were being pulled closer and closer to that event horizon. She felt like she needed a break, but she couldn’t afford another one. No matter how much her body practically demanded it. 

  
She pressed the button to release the top, and silently stood. She contemplated the peacefully— if not uncomfortable— sleeping Daniel for a moment. He wouldn’t remember, and they’d have to start their conversation all over again. 

  
She briefly wondered what he’d been going to say before the time looped again. 

  
With a shake of her head, Daisy left the room as quietly as she could. 

  
Stop the time loop and fix the time drive now. Have a conversation (preferably one without clothes) with Daniel later. 

* * *

**02: Bunk**

“Oh, sorry.” Moving on instinct, eager to return to her room following what had been an insanely long day (she didn’t think that she’d slept at all since leaving the 21st century), Daisy had returned to her room in the lighthouse. 

  
Only to have forgotten that her things weren’t there, that they didn’t exist, except for whatever she’d brought along from the Zephyr. 

  
Instead, she found Daniel relaxing on the bed (her bed), reading a book. 

  
“Is something wrong?” Daniel said with confusion as he put the book aside. He started to stand. 

  
“No, sorry,” Daisy said as she turned to go. “It’s just that this is usually my room when we’re at the lighthouse. I forgot for a second…” She trailed off, and then shook her head. “I’m really tired.”

  
“Hey, if you need me to leave, then I’ll get out of your space.”

  
She shook her head again. “It’s not mine though, is it? Look at this, this is just a communal space to be used by anybody. None of my things are in here.” She stepped in, and turned to place her hand on the wall. “I cracked the wall a little with my quaking during an intense PTSD episode.” She looked at him. “Er, I should say ‘shell shock’, I think you guys used to call it.”

  
Daniel nodded slightly. “I know. Coulson explained it to me after May mentioned it.” He hesitated slightly. “I know that you’ve been through a lot recently. And I’m not even going to pretend to understand half of the words that you say sometimes, but if you ever need anything, I’m here for you. You know that, right?” 

  
Daisy hesitated for a moment before she strode across the space and pulled him against her lips. Like during the time loop, when she pulled away, Daniel found her lips again. 

  
Unlike on the Zephyr, Daisy felt less rushed. They weren’t going to go back an hour this time. Although there was still a lot riding on them right now, at least there weren’t any immediate and pressing issues that couldn’t wait another hour. Or three. 

  
When Daisy moved Daniel backwards, he went willingly. And when they reached the bed, he willingly sat when she pressed on his shoulders. Daisy straddled his lap and continued to kiss him. 

  
The static of the radio Daniel had on his nightstand broke them apart, before Daisy could even begin to start to undo buttons. 

  
They stared at each other for a moment. “Do you think that we can afford to turn it off for a while?” Daisy finally whispered. 

  
“Daniel, come in.” It was May. “I can’t reach Daisy. It’s urgent, and about Jiaying.”

  
“Fuck,” Daisy said as she reached for the radio without leaving Daniel’s lap. “I’m right here.” At least these were just short-distance radios, and they were all on the same frequency. Nobody would question why she had answered Daniel’s radio if they didn’t know where she was answering from. “I’ll be there in a moment.” 

  
She didn’t immediately move away from Daniel, and rested her head on his shoulder. “Why does this keep happening? I feel like the universe is cock-blocking us right now.”

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Daniel said. “Has this happened between us before?”

  
Daisy pulled away, but Daniel held onto her hand. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. “Sorry, but we should really go. We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

  
He looked at her with confusion, but released her hand and stood as well.

* * *

**03: Ward**

  
“We might not be back in our specific time, but Deke and I are going to take the opportunity to work on the time-drive,” Jemma said. She hesitated for a moment, and everybody knew what she wasn’t saying: without Enoch there to help, it was going to be a lot harder, and take a lot longer. 

  
“With the help of the Chromicons, Hydra has likely been running around unchecked,” Mack continued when Jemma said nothing further. “So don’t get comfortable here. We don’t know what could have happened since our fight in the 80’s. As soon as Jemma and Deke get the time-drive functioning, we need to try and head back to the 30’s to stop all of this from unfolding in the first place. To set history right again.”

  
The others agreed, and then split up for a bit of much-needed down time. They’d been on the move since the 1930’s, and had barely enough time to get any real sleep along the way. There had always been some emergency or another to deal with.   
But now, they were back in 2020, uncertain of what sort of hell awaited them off the ship. 

  
Daniel knocked on the door-frame of Daisy’s open bunk. “If you’re up for it, I could do with a bit of sunshine and fresh air,” he said. “Mack told us not to go off alone.” The memory of him being stranded in the 80’s for a year with only Deke for company was strong with him. 

  
“Er… yeah. I could do to stretch my legs for a while.” Daisy put her tablet aside and stood. “Maybe we can pick you up some more general history books while we’re out.” She shook her head. “Assuming that the Chromicons haven’t changed so much that history is just straight up unrecognizable at this point.”

  
He smiled at her. The same kind of smile that made Daisy’s knees go a little weak, and made her wish that they’d gotten more than a second of time alone since… well, everything. The last time that they’d been alone had been in her bunk before her mom…   
She stuffed that feeling right back down, where it could stay. Forever. They were going to fix the time drive, go back to the beginning, and then save history. Including Jiaying, and Daisy’s own existence. 

  
“Then maybe you could help me by telling me what’s supposed to happen and what we’re going to fix.” 

  
“Sounds like a good deal.” 

* * *

Daisy had convinced Daniel that they needed to be incognito, so now they were walking through the streets in T-shirts she’d grabbed from a tourist stand with the statue of liberty and “I ♥ New York”. They both had on baseball caps and sunglasses. 

  
They were quiet as they walked to the bookstore, and Daisy wondered why it was. She knew that she’d been on edge ever since their interrupted make-out session the other… decade. But he probably had more questions, since he was also missing half of the equation. 

  
The bookstore was mercifully quiet and everything seemed to be as it should. There was Harry Potter, Twilight, Hunger Games, and Lord of the Rings. So there was apparently some stuff that the Chromicons either didn’t care about, or that they enjoyed too much to destroy. 

  
Although, it was a lot harder for Daisy to determine what had been changed simply by looking at the spines of books in the history section. 

  
“You know, I’m probably not the best to teach you history,” Daisy said. “I barely passed from high school. Computers were always my thing. Maybe you should have asked Coulson to help you with this; it’s always been more of his strong suit.”

  
“Daisy,” Daniel said quietly. She looked up from examining the books, and then he kissed her. 

  
She probably should have cared that they were in public. But right then, the only thing that really mattered were Daniel’s lips against hers. Besides, they were in something that would probably be so different from her own time, it might as well have been a different dimension. Not to mention the fact that they were in a book store, in the history section. Almost nobody ever went to bookstores anymore, and never to the history section. 

  
“Maybe I should ask you about what you meant the other time in the bunks,” Daniel said between kisses. “But I kind of don’t care right now? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and this is the first time that we’ve had to ourselves. I didn’t want to get interrupted.” 

  
Daisy hummed with agreement, more than happy to simply just kiss him for now. Conversation would come later. 

  
Granted, they weren’t exactly going to go bang in the bathroom of Barnes and Noble, but Daisy would take what she could get.

  
That is, unless somebody came down the aisle in search of a history book. Like what somebody was doing right now. 

  
He cleared his throat and glared pointedly at the two of them until they broke apart. Daisy was about to offer up a sheepish grin of apology when she realized that she knew the man who had interrupted them. 

  
A man that she’d thought was dead.

  
Or at least, who should have been dead. Because she saw him die. 

  
Grant Ward. 

  
Great. Just great. Could this mission possibly get any worse?

  
Except as Daisy turned to go, she realized that there was no recognition in Ward’s face. But how could there be? With Jiaying dead, Daisy Johnson was never born. There was no Skye for Ward to meet. Who knows what Ward had been through, but it clearly hadn’t lead to Hive. 

  
“Sorry,” Daniel had enough grace to say as Daisy quickly pulled him away. 

  
She didn’t stop once they were away from the history section, and kept pulling on his hand until they were out on the street, and headed back for the Zephyr. 

  
“Daisy… Daisy, hold up! What’s wrong?”

  
Daisy spun around to face him, her chest heaving with emotion. “That man back there… He was my ex. Not only that, but he was also Hydra. And also really, really dead in my own timeline.”

  
Daniel seemed taken aback by this news. He stared at her for a long stretch before he gently cupped her cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. He didn’t recognize you.”

  
“Because I don’t exist in this timeline.” That somehow stung worse than seeing Grant Ward. 

  
Daniel leaned in and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Jemma and Deke are going to get the time-drive up and running again. We’re going to set things right. When we get back to 2020 again, all of that will be like a bad fever dream.”

  
Daisy smiled up at him. “Yes. Okay. Let’s get back, because I need to tell Jemma about it. He… er… kind of dropped her and Fitz into the ocean from the Zephyr.”

  
“Wait what.”

* * *

**04: Peggy**

“If this is too weird for you, you can go back to the Zephyr. Like I wanted you to do in the first place.”

  
Daniel shook his head. “No. It feels weird, but I need to see this job through.” He sighed heavily, and seemed to stare at a spot on the wall. “I know that my life in the 1950’s is finished. And it’s only thanks to your team’s quick thinking that I’m even still alive right now. It’s just… it hurts that I never got to say goodbye, you know. And considering what we came back in time to do, I don’t think that leaving a message even to Peggy that I’m going to be okay is the right thing to do.”

  
Daisy reached out and gently touched his hand. He offered her a small smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. 

  
“Hey, I’m okay. I have the 21st century to look forward to, remember?” He leaned in closer to her. “I’m looking forward to all of your history lessons, Agent Johnson.” 

  
Daisy chuckled before turning back to her work. “We should focus on this first. Just get the files and-” She broke off with the sound of voices in the hall. 

  
A voice that was too familiar to Daniel as well as a masculine voice. “Shit, what’s Peggy doing in California right now?” Daniel whispered urgently. “We need to-”

  
He was cut off by Daisy pressing her lips against his. “What are you-”

  
“Just trust me on this, okay?” 

  
Daniel didn’t seem to object to it too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and let his hands roam a little lower than what was probably acceptable given the time period that they were currently in. 

  
The door opened, and somebody gave an interrupting cough. They stopped kissing and turned to look at who had interrupted them. 

  
“Well, Agent Sousa,” Peggy said. She didn’t exactly look happy to see them, but she didn’t look upset, either. “When I called you up to say that there was somebody else, I didn’t exactly think that you would have moved on so fast.”

  
“Ah, well, Peggy, you see-” Daniel was clearly struggling to find words to get them out of this situation. 

  
“Peggy?” Daisy repeated. She then gasped and her eyes went wide. “Now wait just a second, are you Peggy Carter? As in THE Peggy Carter?” She pushed Daniel away and hurried over to Peggy’s side, where she furiously began to shake the older woman’s hand. “I am such a huge fan of your work, Ms. Carter. I hope to one day be as good of a spy as you are, if not better.”

  
“Ah well, we’ll see,” Peggy said with a weird look on her face. “But it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms…?”

  
“Solo. Leia Solo, at your service.” Daisy winced with her awkward fake name, but there was no time to think about this now. 

  
“We… er… should get back to work now, Ms. Solo,” Daniel said. Suddenly all professional in the face of Peggy. “And we should also let Ms. Carter get back to her work, too.”

  
“Yes, yes, of course,” Daisy said. She pretended to go for the door, but then double backed to grab the files that they’d come to the office to get. “Forgot my work,” she said to Peggy as she passed the other woman. 

  
Once they were out from the file room, it was easy enough for Daniel and Daisy to slip from the offices and head back to the Zephyr. 

  
“Leia Solo?” Daniel said with a raised eyebrow. Mack had shown him the original Star Wars trilogy while they’d had some down-time when Jemma and Deke had been fixing the time-drive. 

  
“I panicked, okay?”

* * *

**05: ROUSs**

“So, now that the time-line has been restored to as close as we can figure it, what are you going to do now, Daniel?” Mack said. 

  
Daniel hesitated. His eyes met Daisy’s across the room, but she only offered him a faint smile. “I honestly don’t know. Everybody has been telling me about a lot of stuff from the 21st century. And I’m honestly eager to explore my new time for a while.”

  
Mack slapped Daniel on the shoulder. “Sounds like a good plan. I know that I’m more than ready for a long holiday with Yo-Yo. Just the two of us, maybe somewhere with a beach. Some of those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas in them…” He continued to describe his ideal vacation as he walked away to go find his girlfriend. 

  
Suddenly finding themselves alone in the hall, Daisy motioned towards her room— her actual room— and disappeared inside. Daniel stepped in a moment later, and shut the door without being prompted. 

  
“Is it weird that-” Daniel started, but Daisy cut him off with a kiss.

  
“Shh, don’t talk,” she whispered against his lips. “Judging by our own history, as well as the occurrence of events in SHIELD, we should probably have a couple of hours at the most before something pops up that demands our attention.”

  
Daniel nodded before he picked Daisy up and carried her over to the bed. (Her bed.) He leaned over her and continued to kiss her while his hand started to trail up her blouse. 

  
With eager hands, Daisy began to undo the buttons on his shirt-

  
And they both stilled when a horrified scream ripped through the air and was abruptly cut off. 

  
“What-?” Daniel said, although the question was on the tip of Daisy’s tongue as well.

  
Something crashed against Daisy’s bedroom door. Something heavy. And they didn’t hear it move after the initial impact.

  
In the distance, they heard gunshots and then more screaming. 

  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Daisy growled out. Daniel stood and walked over to the door. Daisy took a moment to adjust her blouse before she joined him. 

  
“Open it on my count,” Daisy said, and then counted from three. Daniel yanked the door open, and Daisy was ready with her hands to throw whatever had landed against her door away, in case it tried to attack them. 

  
The thing rolled into her room was not human. In fact, Daisy wasn’t quite sure what it was when she flung it away. 

  
It impacted against the opposite door with a wet splatter, and then fell to the floor, leaving blood everywhere. 

  
“What is it?” Daniel said as he stepped out after Daisy. 

  
She stared at it with a look of disgust, that only got stronger the closer to the creature that she got. They both had to plug their noses because it smelt like it had just crawled out from the sewer.

  
“It looks like a rat,” Daniel said after a while. “Smells like it, too.”

  
“Rodents of Unusual Size,” Daisy said. She turned to look at Daniel with wide eyes. “I would say that I don’t think that they exist, but Westley and I both know that they do.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Never mind. Movie reference. Remind me later. Save the day now!”

* * *

**Bonus: At Last**

“The Chromicons? Stopped. The time line? Restored. The ROUSs? Exterminated.” Daisy dropped her bag onto the hotel bed and turned to Daniel with a grin. “The vacation? Mandatory.” She pulled her phone out from her bag and turned it off with a press of a button. “My phone? Turned off for the next week. I literally could not care less what happens in the next week. We deserve a holiday, dammit!” 

  
Daniel closed the small distance between her and the hotel door. He dropped his own bag onto the ground, cupped her cheek, and kissed her soundly. 

  
“I feel like every single time that we try to be together, we keep getting interrupted,” Daisy whispered against his lips. “Although, in my defense, it was probably pretty stupid of me to try and start something with you when we were stuck in a time loop. But I was tired and needed a break.” She held up a finger. “But just one, because Coulson and I needed to save all of you.”

  
“Well, everybody did promise that they would try to solve any new issue on their own, just to give us some time off,” Daniel said. “So let’s forget about the universe constantly interrupting us, and focus on-” He picked her up, and Daisy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

  
He set her down on the bed, where her hands instantly began to tug at the t-shirt he wore. After removing it, Daniel turned around and pulled Daisy’s own shirt off, as well as to unhook her bra. 

  
Daniel gently pushed Daisy back until she was lying on her back. He then crawled on top of her, pressing gentle kisses along the way. He didn’t touch her bare breasts, and bypassed them to go directly for her collar bone, up her neck, and to her lips.   
Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck, and then flipped them over so that Daniel was on his back. She then straddled his waist, and slowly began to rock her hips over the growing bulge in his pants. 

  
“Not like I’m intending to find out first-hand, but are all 21st century women this bold and aggressive in bed?”

  
Daisy smirked down at him. “I know that you like women who take charge.” She shook out her hair, and trailed her fingers down her breasts, where her thumbs caught on her hardened nipples. She then braced her palms against his chest and leaned down, as if to kiss him. “Don’t act like this isn’t turning you on a lot.” Her words were whispered against his lips. 

  
“It is,” he panted. His pupils were blown, and it made Daisy smile wider. “You have no idea how long that I’ve been waiting for this moment. Since you kissed me in the bunk in the 80’s.”

  
He closed the minuscule distance between their lips, and wove his fingers into her hair. 

  
“Let me please you, Daisy,” he whispered against her lips. “Show me how it’s done in 2020.”

  
“Have you ever gone down on a girl?” She hesitated for a moment. “Er, have you ever licked a girl’s vagina?”

  
“A couple of times. Why? Do you like that?”

  
“I love it.”

  
Daniel reached for the button on her jeans, and she moved off from him to help. There was a brief moment where Daisy was trying to undo her shoes and Daniel was trying to get her pants off at the same time. But they somehow managed, and then Daisy was bare before him. 

  
She lay back with her head on the pillows, and Daniel settled between her legs. He started off by simply rubbing at her for a moment, before he fully lowered himself and started to gently lick at her clit. 

  
“For an old guy, you’re surprisingly good at this,” Daisy panted. He hummed against her, and she let out a low groan of approval. “You can… er… You can use your fingers inside of me.”

  
Daniel hesitated for a moment before he slipped his index into her. “Like this?” he said. 

  
“Mm, yeah.” Daisy moved her hips in order to encourage Daniel to start finger-fucking her, which he did after a moment. “And then lick my clit while you’re doing that.” He resumed his earlier activities. 

  
The room literally shook in time with Daisy’s orgasm. The vibrations moved through Daniel, although not in a wholly unpleasant way. He was more shocked than anything, although he mentally noted that he probably should have realized that this might happen. He’d seen her lose control whenever she was angry or upset, so why not in the bedroom as well? 

  
Daisy laughed slightly as the room— and Daniel— stopped shaking. “Whoops, sorry. It’s… uh… it’s been a while, I guess. Not like I’ve had a whole lot of practice with my powers in the bedroom. But I usually have a bit more control in that regard.”

  
Daniel chuckled as well. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before he moved back up to her. “It’s okay. I suppose that these things happen.” He hesitated slightly, and Daisy offered him a concerned look.

  
“What?”

  
“It was just surprising, that’s all.”

  
She smirked and started to undo his pants. “Are you ready for some more surprises, then?”

  
He nodded slightly, and then helped Daisy to get shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off. 

  
Daniel was fully erect, and Daisy practically purred when she saw his cock for the first time. “This is nice.”

  
“What, my-” Daniel broke off in a slight yelp as Daisy grabbed his shaft with one had and cupped his balls with the other hand. 

  
She looked to him with a wicked grin that had him feeling a little trapped. Even more so because she was little holding his delicate parts. “I’m going to do something now. I haven’t done it in a while, so you have to tell me if it starts to hurt or if it’s too much, okay?”

  
“Because that’s reassuring,” Daniel said. 

  
“Trust me, it’s good,” Daisy said. 

  
A second later, and the room started to shake again. 

  
No, scratch that. Daniel was the one who was being shaken. And Daisy was focusing her attention to his cock and balls. It was like when Daisy had had her own orgasm and passed some of the energy through Daniel, only more concentrated now. And it was an intense feeling that made him feel like he had to focus not to instantly cum and embarrass himself. 

  
“Daisy Daisy Daisy.” Her breath was like a mantra on his tongue, over and over until the sensation abated a little, but didn’t go away completely. 

  
“Is it too much?”

  
“N-No,” he somehow managed to get out. “It’s just… a lot, that’s all.” 

  
Daisy chuckled slightly and leaned forward. She gently kissed the tip of his cock, and then nuzzled it. “It’s okay for you to cum,” she said quietly. “I hear that cumming once before penetration helps you last longer.”

  
Daniel made a quiet noise of affirmation before he flopped back down onto the bed. Daisy resumed quaking his dick, and he came heavily and harder than he remembered ever doing so before.

  
Only then did she release him. Daisy leaned over him and slowly ran her tongue up his stomach, to lap up his cum. But she grimaced and quickly pulled away. “Yeah, no. It’s still disgusting, sorry.” Daniel chuckled. 

  
She stood, went to the bathroom, and came back with a cloth. She used it to mop up the rest. But once he was clean, she began to lick at his stomach, his chest, the hollow of his throat. He pulled her up to meet his lips for a slow but passionate kiss.   
Daisy grinned against his lips. “I do believe that you’re ready for round two now, right?”

  
“It’s hard not to be when the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life is naked and on top of me.” 

  
“You think that this is me being on top of you?” Daisy said with a raised eyebrow. She moved to straddle his hips. 

  
“Wait a second, Daisy,” Daniel said. “I tried to ask Agent Simmons for…” He gave an anxious cough. “Protection before we left. But she said that you were good.”

  
“Oh. No. Yeah. I’ve got this… uh… I don’t know. Do you know what an IUD is?”

  
He shook his head.

  
“It’s this thing and it’s inside my uterus. It helps prevent pregnancy.”

  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. “The future is amazing.” 

  
Daisy grinned at him before she grabbed his cock with one hand and guided it inside of her. 

  
As they moved against one another, the room began to shake again. A little at first, enough to the point that Daniel didn’t notice it right away. And then it started to get more and more violent, and Daniel began to wonder if the other people in the hotel were worried that there was an earthquake. 

  
Daisy threw her head back, her chest heaving slightly. Daniel cupped one of her breasts with a hand, while the other rested on her hip to help guide her. 

  
The lights flickered briefly before they went off, and suddenly, the only light was the bit of sunshine left that struggled through the crack in the curtains. 

  
“Yes,” Daisy groaned as she continued to ride Daniel. Her hand flew down to her clit, although he noted that she wasn’t touching herself, not in the usual sense. Instead, he could feel the second-hand vibrations through her as she used her powers on herself. The room stopped shaking quite so violently, although there were still tremors that rocked the building. 

  
Daisy using her powers on herself while Daniel was inside of her was too much for both of them, and they came within seconds of each other. Daisy let out a feral scream and collapsed on top of Daniel. 

  
They lay together in a sweaty heap for a while before Daisy looked up at Daniel as the room finally stopped shaking. “Oops,” she said simply. They both burst out laughing. 

  
“That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

  
“See, aren’t you glad that our first time wasn’t in the healing pod?”

  
“Wait, what? I don’t think that you ever actually explained that to me, Daisy.” 

  
She pushed off from Daniel, and winced as his cum began to drip out from her. She reached for the discarded washcloth and cleaned herself up before she stood. “I’ll tell you in the shower?”

* * *

They’d just gotten out from an extremely long shower when the room phone started to ring. Daisy shot Daniel a confused look, who could only offer her a confused look in return. She shrugged and crossed the room to answer it. 

  
“Hello?”

  
“Daisy, it’s Jemma.”

  
Daisy sighed heavily and buried her face in the hand not holding the receiver. “How bad?”

  
“It was impressive, really. A level five. Nobody was hurt, and it was insanely localized. They say on the news that the area lost power for a while. I’m surprised nobody came knocking on your hotel door, to check that you guys were okay. But Daniel must be one hell of a lover.”

  
“I’m hanging up now, Jemma.”

  
“Wait!” Jemma cried out. Daisy hesitated and put the receiver back to her ear. “I anticipated this, so I slipped you a little something to block your powers for a couple of hours. I only put in a handful, so go out and do some sightseeing. Call me if you lose your powers for more than three hours.”

  
“I’m hanging up now.” This time, Jemma didn’t stop her. 

  
Daisy turned to Daniel. “So, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also read a fic where they were back in 2020, and Ward was still around. So I wanted to write about Daisy having an interaction with him. Which lead to the one with Peggy and Daniel. And I threw in the ROUSs just for funsies. 
> 
> So I was watching the time-loop episode, and this was going through my head during THAT scene: "Daniel is attracted to strong women. ...Oh my god, Daniel is a power bottom. ...Well, they didn't call her 'Peggy' because her name was Margaret!" SORRY, I'LL SHOW MYSELF OUT. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
